Shippo's sister
by Emi Somo
Summary: Did you ever wonder about shippo's family and past. Well his older sister comes and saves him and Kogome. Turns out she's a childhood friend of Inuyasha. Well, Read it and review it. Or else
1. Saved by family and proven powers

Hey ya'll this is my first fan fic. So be nice or else. In this story Shippo's sister saves him and Kogome. But as it turns out she's also an old friend of Inuyasha's child hood. If I type any more I'll give it all away so read and review. (or else)

Shippo's Sister

Chapter 1: Saved by Family and proven powers

"Kogome, where did everyone go? Shippo asked. "Um, I don't know, but I sense a jewel shard over there." She answered. They walked toward the place Kogome pointed to, and a demon was sleeping there. Kogome reached for her bow and arrow, so she could shoot the demon before it woke. She didn't have them, "Shoot, I left my bow at camp." Kogome whispered to Shippo, "Don't make a sound." They started back towards the camp, but Kogome stepped on a twig & woke the demon. It saw them & went toward them. "Ahhh!", Kogome & Shippo took off. Shippo searched his shirt for something to stop it. "Ha, cherry bombs!" He threw them at the demon & they exploded. The demon was dazed, but he kept coming. "Uh-oh" Shippo screamed. "Lance break!" a voice yelled. And a fox demon like Shippo, but taller, came down on top of the demon with a sword. Thank you for saving us, Shippo said politely. "You're welcome, little brother." said the demon. "Shippa! Is it really you?" Shippo asked as he hugged his sister's leg. Shippa was similar to Shippo except she was much taller than he was. Before she could reply Inuyasha came at full speed and tackled her, and she flew into five trees. "Shippa! Are you okay?" Shippo yelled as he ran after his big sister. Kogome turned to Inuyasha and yelled, "You just attacked Shippo's big sister!" "Well, excuse me for trying to protect you and the twerp!" Inuyasha spat back. "I wasn't in any trouble! If I was in any trouble I would have been running!" Kogome continued. Inuyasha went to spit something back at her, but Sango and Miroku running toward them. "What's going on here, Hanyou?" Sango asked demandingly. (Forgive me if I spell **anything wrong**, remember this is my first fanfic.) Before Inuyasha could answer Shippo and his sister came out of the trees. Shippa had endured pain, but didn't show it. She answered, "Inuyasha, as Shippo tells me, attacked me because he thought I was a threat. I understand that, but," She turned to Inuyasha and exploded(BAM! No jus kiddn'), "Why the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha glared at her and threatened, "How dare you talk to me like that, wrench. I ought to sharpin' my claws on you!" "Inuyasha, sit!" Kogome yelled, "She has every right to yell at you! She saved Shippo and me from a demon!" (Sorry, I forgot to type the best part, him falling! j/k) Inuyasha crawled out of his crater, " Damn it all, I thought the wrench was gonna hurt you and the twerp!" "So you do care." Miroku said to himself. "Of course I do you bastard." Inuyasha said as he hit Miroku on the head, "I lo…." (sweatdrop) Inuyasha looked away. Miroku was still on the ground with a huge bump on his head. Shippa was concerned, "Is he okay?" "Don't worry he's used to it, He'll be awake in a few hours, the perv." Sango said, and then finished, "When he wakes be wary, you'll most likely find out. Shippa cocked her head in confusion. Kogome turned around and had this strange look on her face. Then she said, I sense a jewel shard over there." Sango turned to Kirara, "Kirara change." Kirara changed into her beastly(cool) form, obediently. Sango and Shippa lifted Miroku onto his/hers back.(I don't really know what Kirara is) "Kirara fly"

Sorry to leave ya hangin' but I gotta go. Hey don't be shy let me know what you think I should put in the story, Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease. Oh, and give a description I'm gonna add some other characters in to. Read and Review


	2. Shippa's power

Yay! I'm updating!

**Inuyasha: **ugh, shut up!

**Emi:** No, why should I?

**Inuyasha:** Cause your annoying.

**Emi starts wailing.**

**Inuyasha: **Oh, just write the stupid story.

**Emi:** Yay! Here ya go!

Chapter 2: True powers

Shippa took off to help her new friends battle some **huge** demon. She caught up with them and she looked up at the demon that Inuyasha was battling with Tetsuiga. (Sweatdrop) "I don't think we should go in there if the demon can survive Wind scar." Shippo said nervously. "Stay here, Shippo." Shippa said as she walked out into the battle. Her pupils dilated and wings came out of the metal spikes on her back. She flew up into the air next to the demon and formed a triangle with her fingers and shouted, "Trifox soul trapper!" A blue light shaped in a triangular form surrounded the demon and slashed through it and it disappeared. And a jewel shard fell into her hand.

She stared at it, "This must be a Shikon Jewel shard," she thought, "Oh well, I don't need it. I'm already as powerful as I want to be." She flew down and and landed in front of Kogome. As her wings went back into the spikes she handed her the shard. Kogome was shocked. **_That night_**: Sango tested tp see if Miroku and Inuyasha were still asleep. Shippo was asleep on Kogome's sleeping bag. Sango motioned Kogome and Shippa to follow. When they were out of earshot she said, "There is a hot spring up this way." Shippa could smell the sweet fumes of the hot water. Kogome and Sango undressed so they could bathe, but Shippa didn't bother.

Sango and Kogome waded out in the water. Kogome sighed, 'Mmm, that's sorelaxing." She saw Shippa on the shore, "Why aren't you coming in?" "Oh, you want me to join you?" she asked shyly. "Sure, you saved Kogome's life and I would love to learn more about you." Sango answered. Shippo walked out into the water and her clothes just vanished. Kogome was just suprised, but then again alot of things were suprising, she asked, "How are you related to Shippo, I mean he said that his family was dead or gone." "Oh, Um, Shippo and I didn't really grow up together. You see he's only my half brother.We had the same father but, my mother was human."she said.

"So, you're a hanyou?" Sango asked, and Shippa began to tear up, "She was killedbecause of your birth." Shippa began to bawl. Kogome went to confort her. "**WHAT!**" Echoed through the forest. The three girls heard it, and Kogome and Sangostarted to get dressed quickly. "Hurry get dressed!" Kogome said to Shippa. Shippa just walked out and her clothes appeared. "What's going on?" she asked. "I'm guessing Miroku woke up and told Inuyasha that we were gone." Kogome told her, "In other words get ready for Fireworks." Shippa heard footsteps and right before he showed up she whispered, "They're here." Inuyasha questioned, "Why the hell did you leave, Kogome?" "Um, well we came to bathe in the springs." Kogome answered. Miroku came out of the trees, with Shippo' and saw Shippa.

He didn't know she was a demon because she had a robe over her head and it draped over her tail. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand and asked, "My name is Miroku, fair lady." (He doesn't remember her because he was knocked out only a few minutes after a few minutes after she came out, Hehe.) "Will you bear my child?" The shy fox hanyou pulled her hand away and stumbled into the springs. The robe flipped over onto her her body, fortunetly it covered her body.(Her body reacts to water like a chameleon, her clothes disapear so they don't get wet)

**Emi:** Well, how was it?

**Inuyasha was snoring.**

**Emi: **Kogome, would you? And did you enjoy it?

**Kogome:** Yes, I did. Sit boy!

**Inuyasha fell down from the tree, and woke up.**

**Inuyasha:**Damn. Ya, I liked it.

**Emi:** Yay! Read and Review.


End file.
